Mobile computing devices have been developed to increase the functionality that is made available to users in a mobile setting. For example, a user may interact with a mobile phone, tablet computer, or other mobile computing device to check email, surf the web, compose texts, interact with applications, and so on.
However, conventional techniques that are made available to mobile computing devices to connect accessory devices may consume significant amounts of power, which may hinder the mobility of the device. Further, these conventional techniques could in some instances involve a complicated process by which the accessory device is recognized by the computing device, which could interfere with a user's experience with the device.